Find Me Alone in the Dark
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: YuugixKaiba and JouxHondaxYamixKaiba: Tradedy strikes Jou as he realizes all of the pain that he has to go through without his lover.


**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so that is why I am writing this fanfiction. I also do not own the song 'Going Under'  
  
_Pairing:_ Yuugi/Seto and Jou/Honda/Yami/Kaiba  
  
_Warning:_ There is alot of sorrow and yaoi in this fanfiction so if you do not like that combinations, please stay away.**

**_A/N:_ I want everyone to know that I do not hate Yuugi or see him as a bad guy, I just wanted to try something different so PLEASE do not flame me for that! I love Yuugi!!!!!!!! (My wall says so!)

* * *

_Find Me Alone in the Dark: Part One_**  
  
_Now I will tell you what I've done for you._  
  
The pain fell dreadfully from the peaceful amber in the blonde's eyes. Rain quickly swept them away like a bad memory. His umbrella was drug through the mud and water. Dreams kept him awake, so he never did sleep. No one knew about the pain he felt on the inside. He was left behind, forgotten, dumped in the gutter. The tormenting was still there. Never leaving the boy alone. He couldn't face the reality that he was not loved.  
  
Jounouchi arrived at his destination with a blank look in his eyes. Yet another boring day to help make his hurt worse. That's when he saw that black limozeen pull up at the theatre. First out of it was a slender, tall, brunette, with cerulean blue eyes. His name is Seto Kaiba. The next was a small boy with multi-colored hair, violet eyes, and a bright smile. This boy was one of Jou's closet friends until Seto came into the picture. Yuugi said that he didn't want him, but several months after Jou and Kaiba had started going out, he broke them up. Yuugi had disobeyed the orders that his Yami had given him all out of jealousy.  
  
Jou entered the theatre, tears falling as he got the directions to the movie he was there to see. It was the one Seto was going to take him to see. That was until Yuugi messed everything up for him. Now he was going to go and see it all alone. The movie they were going to see was Resident Evil 2: The Apocalypse. He got settled in and another lonely teenager came in and sat beside him. It was his only friend that he had left and that was Hiroto Honda.  
  
"Hey Jou," He smiled at him as Jou just gave a slight wave, "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Yuugi." Honda looked into the tears welling in Jounouchi's eyes.  
  
"Thanks Honda." He whispered as he turned around to see them together walking to the row in front of them. Honda glared at Yuugi as Yuugi pushed himself closer to Seto's chest. Yami separated form Yuugi and joined Jou and Honda.  
  
"Hello Jou." Yami sat on the chair to the left of Katsuya as the teen's head sank. "Look Jounouchi, I apologize to you for all the pain that my Hikari has brought to you." Yami spoke and hugged Jounouchi as tears rolled down Jou's face and onto his chair as the movie began.  
  
_50,000 tears I've cried, screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you._  
  
The image bled into Jou's mind through his eyes. Yuugi was kissing his Koibito. Jounouchi collapsed in a broken heap tears pouring from his eyes as Honda and Yami lifted him up and slid up against him. They made sure that he wouldn't fall again.  
  
"Jou it's okay, don't worry about them." Honda lifted the blonde's head and gazed into his eyes. He weakened at the soft glow in them and edged his lips close to Jou's. Jounouchi let Honda melt into him as his pain filled tears dissolved. Yami pushed himself against Jou's side and slid a hand up the teen's back, causing him to tremble.  
  
The movie was continued with very few tears falling from Jou's eyes. Honda and Yami made sure that he wasn't going to hurt anymore because of Yuugi. It ended and Yuugi looked for Yami, but he couldn't find him because Honda, Yami, and Jou were already out of the theatre and were heading to the steakhouse in front of the theatre.  
  
"Yami!!!" Yuugi exclaimed as he started to search for his pharaoh spirit. "Where are you? I can't feel your presence." Seto looked at Yuugi and laughed.  
  
"He ran off with Katsuya and Honda." Kaiba smiled as Yuugi looked at him as if he were nuts.  
  
"No way! My Nushi did not run off with them!" Yuugi barked as Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed. He found it hopeless to try to explain something like this to Yuugi.  
  
"He did because as you disobeyed him, he is disobeying you." Kaiba spoke as Yuugi's violet eyes filled with tears similar to the ones that Jou had been crying, "Now I suppose you understand how Jounouchi feels."  
  
_And you still won't hear me, going under. Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself.  
  
_-TBC- 


End file.
